The Greatest Cyborg On Earth
by hydra282
Summary: Josie is a wild powerhouse, and Zaron must stop her before she gets her master exactly what he wants.
1. Golden Eyes

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are property of YU AIDA ^_^

The original characters are my property 9.9

This story is based on Astro Boy's The World's Strongest Robot arc

**[Golden Eyes]**

It's past midnight and it is pitch-black. While the residents were sleeping, there was something moving among them. It moved throughout the large building without making a sound. It planted an object wherever it went. It then exited the building and waited.

"Fiive, four, threee, twoo, one"

Soon, there were explosions and the building was full of flames.

"I'll prove it to you, I am the greatest"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**{Zaron}**

I was awakened by the explosions and heard the emergency alarm. I thought "Just great, another practice drill, like I need that". I ignored the people yelling in the hallway and tried to go back to sleep, but then I heard gunshots and immediately grabbed my Corner Shot. I thought I was ready for a fight

I walked out into the hallway and noticed that the whole place was burning down. I looked out the front window and saw the residents being killed with ease. I knew that we were no match for whoever was attacking us. I decided to jump out of a window on the side of the building and hide behind a bush.

I could see some dark figures running in front of me, but someone knocked them down. I quietly laid my eyes on the mysterious person. I was baffled when I heard a girl's voice arrogantly say, "Why do you have to be so boring, put up a fight!" Then she pulled the trigger and killed them. I was ashamed that I was afraid of a girl, but I knew it would be foolish to try to kill her. I then heard her arrogantly say,"Unfortunately for you, I'm the best there is" She then pulled the trigger and the flashes let me see her. She had black hair, a black dress, and long dark blue gloves. Strangely, she was dressed like a cat, she had big ears and a tail. The only thing truly scary about her were her golden eyes that could see right through your soul. After killing them she looked straight at me, I thought I was a second away from losing my life. She apparently couldn't see me, since she looked around, called out someone that was hiding in a tree,"Hey idiot, I can see you" The boy in the tree jumped out and she killed him. Then the girl bounced away into the building to finish off whoever was left.

I used my chace to escape by running into the dark woods and didn't look back. As he ran all he could think of was that terrifying, yet amazing girl and her piercing golden eyes.


	2. The Director

The Director

[Germany]

She entered the burning building to finish the mission that she was sent for. She quickly eliminated anybody that attacked her, but out of boredom she decided to play around a bit with the ones that were too scared to move.

While exploring the inferno, she found a locked door, and was curious as to what was inside. Although she appears to be weak, all she needed was a quick punch to send the door off it's hinges. Inside she found an office with a man sitting on his chair watching her. She asked why he looked so calm, and he said,

"Did you get him?"

"If you're talkin' about the guy I'm lookin' for, then... Wait, why should I tell you anything" said the girl with the gun.

He started laughing for a few seconds and said,

"You idiot, now there's nothing to stop him. We've kept him here since he was a boy. He was the first to get pulled into the new Kinderheim project. He absorbed all the nonsense we taught. He's Kinderheim's greatest creation. We were trying to make all of these children into the perfect warriors and generals that would help Germany rise to power, but he... he can take over all of Germany and more. Whoever sent you here clearly put their faith in the wrong person. You may be powerful, but he's sure to find allies that he'll use against you."

"How dare you say that! The Great and Powerful Josie can beat anybody!" she angrily said.

"Are you going to kill me now?" said the man.

"Duh."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you going to kill me?"

"Because, I'm better than you! I'm a gian-"

"A giant among insects."

"How did you know that?"

"That's the same motto we teach our children... that damn Mason" the man quietly said

"Huh, speak up."

"Heh heh, it's no use telling you anything else, he's going to kill us anyway."

"I'll kill ya right now, if you don't- Hey, whudda ya doin'? You should know that a simple human like you, can't kill me with a gun like that"

"It's not for killing you"

"Whudda ya mean?"

BANG

"Oh"

The man's body lied lifeless on the floor of his office. Since there was no longer anything of interest in the room, she immediately left to see if she could find anybody else. Once she had searched the entire building, she went outside and collected the corpses so that she could throw them into the fire. She was upset because she knew she was going to get scolded for failing her mission. While waiting outside the flaming graveyard, she started singing a sad song to the moon and stars looking down on her.

*sigh* 


	3. Chapter 3

**[Live In Peace, Frideswide]**

**{Zaron}**

That girl freed me from Kinderheim's grasp, but to survive I needed to at least get myself some money. I was thinking of robbing a church, but I got the better idea of killing two birds with one stone. And so, I walked into the drug filled streets, killed all the dealers, stole all of their money, and buried their drugs in a dumpster. I used the money to illegally get on a train to Switzerland, so that I could meet the famous Frideswide.

I arrived in Switzerland, and asked for directions to Frideswide's house. Nobody knew exactly where he lived, but they all knew that he lived in the nearby forest. I went into the huge forest alone and it took me two days to find a cabin that I assumed was his. He wasn't home so I went into his house to do some investigating. I didn't find much of anything in there, besides a couple of photographs, one was of two people in their late forties, while the other was of a young man with a girl that looked around his age. I'm guessing the people in these photos were couples. While I was focusing on the pictures, the front door was opened by a large man in overalls that escorted me outside.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Zaron, and I'm terribly sorry about snooping around your house"

"It's all right" the man said while blissfully tending to his stupid garden.

"Are you Frideswide"

"I am, can I help you"

"I think you can, I'm from a German orphanage and… my friends… they were all murdered. I was barely able to come here; I walked through this forest for two whole days just to find you"

"I'm sorry to hear that, but what did you want me to do?"

"I think the girl that killed my friends is still going to try to kill me"

"Why would she want to kill you?"

"I don't even know why, but I heard that you're very powerful, so I came hoping that you could protect me"

"Actually, I hate violence, so I don't want to get into a fight, but I can call the govt. to come and hide you somewhere"

"I guess that's all right, but I'm still scared. I can't even sleep, because I'm afraid that she'll find me"

"Don't worry little buddy, I'll go make the call right now"

"Thank you very much, sir"

Frideswide walked into his house and came back out a minute later.

"All right, they'll be here first thing in the morning, so there's nothing to worry about"

"Thank you, thank you"

"Oh, no, no, no, all I did was make a phone call"

"Well, I'll never forget what you did for me"

The sun went down, and Frideswide was happily having a conversation with his small garden. I was confused and annoyed while watching this grown man talking to flowers as if he was a child with imaginary friends.

"Why are you talking to flowers?"

"Everything is alive, nature likes to be treated well, just like us humans. Most people can't understand how plants and animals feel. I am incredibly lucky that I'm in tune with nature; it gives me a whole different kind of life. I love it out here. I don't have much technology, because it's just an unnecessary pain to the Earth,"

"Yeah, it is, but most people would never give up those things"

*sigh* "I just wish other people could enjoy the splendor of nature" Frideswide sadly said

"The world would be a better place if-"

That moment a cold wind blew that gave me the same chill I had back in Germany.

"Is something wrong?" asked Frideswide caringly

"No, do you have an outhouse or something?"

"Yeah, it's behind the house"

"I think I'll be in there for a while"

"Ha ha ha!"

I ran around the house, but I didn't go to the outhouse. Instead I ran into the forest as fast as I could, I knew something bad was about to happen. I could hear Frideswide yelling "Run!" and a girl wickedly laughing. I was afraid and wondered how she found me. I couldn't stay there; I had to run away again.

In order to survive, I left the Swiss cyborg to be another of the girl's many victims.


	4. Chapter 4

**[Home, Sweet Home]**

**{Josie}**

I finally came back home to Iran, after being stuck in that airplane for hours. I had to put on my usual home attire. I didn't really like wearing those clothes, but I did look pretty cool in them. I quietly moved through the enormous mansion, but it was useless my master used his tracker to find me.

"What do you mean, you didn't find him! You should have easily killed him!" yelled Supreme Leader Jahangir

"We can get him next time, sir" said Abd-allah

"Abd-allah, you're the one that said, we had to eliminate him no matter what!"

"I think we'll have another chance soon"

"Fine. Josefa, can you tell me what went wrong on your mission"

"I was bored"

"What! You idiot, no wonder you lost him!"

"Hey, don't you yell at me! Besides, I can kill him the next time I see him. Then, I won't have to listen to your wining anymore"

Jahangir went red with rage

"Please, calm down sir, It's okay, she'll kill Zaron next time"

Jahangir listened to his servant and left the room.

"I know you're very strong, Josefa, but you can't let yourself be over-confident. You have to give it all you got, okay"

"I'm sorry sir, I wont go easy next time"

With the conversation being over, I angrily left and walked through the maze of halls to my room. I was about to go to sleep, until Abd-allah came and told me that I have another mission.

"Can't that wait 'til later?"

"No, you must go right now, or else the target will leave the country on a goodwill tour"

**sigh** "Fiiine. Geez, a girl can't get a break once in a while. Where am I headed anyway?"

"You have to go to Switzerland to kill Frideswide"

"Why him? What's he going to do to us?"

"We're just playing it safe"

Even though I had to take another boring plane ride, I was excited, because I'd heard that Frideswide was really strong. I was looking forward to having a good fight with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**[Rest In Peace, Frideswide]**

**{Josie}**

I finally landed in Switzerland, and entered the forest that Frideswide lived in. I had to look for him myself, since nobody knew where he lived. I found him after running through the forest for a while. It had gotten pretty dark by then, but I could see him clearly. I thought he was crazy, because he was talking to his flowers. Anyway, it was my job to end his happiness, and that's exactly what I did. I took out my flamethrower and started burning the forest. He looked like he was having a nightmare. He saw me standing in the flames, laughing and he started crying.

"Run! Run!" Frideswide yelled

"Who are you yelling to?"

"The animals"

"Who cares about animals?!"

"The Earth does. Why would you do something like this?" said Frideswide with tears streaming down his face

"It's fun, why shouldn't I. I also love making people cry"

"Please stop this. You don't have to cause pain for enjoyment, I'm sure you'd be even happier by helping people, and making them happy"

"That just sounds stupid. Where's the fun in that?"

"I feel sorry for you, unless you change, you'll never feel the greatest happiness"

"Are you going to fight me or what?"

"Never"

**sigh** "That was the whole reason why I was excited about coming here. If your not going to fight me, I'll just finish this"

I set him on fire and watched him burn alive. I thought I would get to hear him scream, but I was shocked that the pain didn't even seem to bother him. He knew there was no way to get out of this alive, so he just sat there looking right at me. He gave me weird feeling that I never felt before.

"I'm finally going to join you Suzy" he joyously said, which really confused me

He died, taking with him the enjoyment I would have had if he were screaming in agony.


	6. Chapter 6

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are property of YU AIDA ^_^

The original characters are my property 9.9

**[SACRIFICE]**

**{Frideswide}**

For the most part, I had a wonderful life. My parents raised me in the forest, where I would learn to be one with nature. They taught me how to befriend nature and how to survive in it. I loved my parents in fact I loved everything. I could never bring myself to hate anyone. Not even in the face of danger, would I feel hate. That does not mean that I couldn't feel sadness.

My parents were eaten by a bear and her cubs when I was 12. I cried when they died, because of how much I missed them. I knew that my parents didn't want me to hate the bears, because it was just the way animals worked. Animals mostly go by their instincts, since they don't know how else to live. Animals do have emotions though, when I saw those bears eating my parents, they looked at me as though they were thankful. I couldn't help but think about if I would sacrifice myself for another. Every time I asked myself this, I came up with the same result; yes.

After my they passed away, I had to survive on my own, which thanks to my parents, was taught to me long ago. Life was simple in the forest; I was always playing with animals or gardening, but life was about to get flipped sideways.

One day, while watering my vegetables, a girl that was the same age as me came out from behind the trees.

"Hi, my name's Suzy. What's yours?"

"Uh…my name is Frideswide"

"Ha ha, you have a girl name"

"So"

"Duh, you're not a girl. Anyway, what are you doing?"

"Taking care of my veggies"

"Why?"

"So I can eat"

"Is this your house?"

"Yup, all mine"

"Huh, where are your parents?"

"They died two years ago"

"Oh… sorry"

"No need to worry, they died for a good cause"

"Well, do you ever have any visitors?"

"The animals come to say hello"

"What! You don't even have any friends!"

"I have plenty of friends"

"All right, you're going to come have dinner at my house"

"Sorry, I'm not really interested"

"Oh, come on, I don't even know how to get out of the forest. I need an escort"

**sigh** "Okay, I guess I have to. Just make sure you stick with me. Let's go before it gets any darker"

"Yay, you're a lifesaver, Fridey!"

We walked for half an hour, until I noticed that she was gone. I called out to her, but there was no response. There was no way she could survive out there. My heart was pumping so hard as I ran all over the forest looking for her. I finally found her sitting on the ground with a sprained ankle.

"What did I tell you!" I yelled without caring for the correct answer

"Sorry, I saw a raccoon and tried to be friends it, but it just chased me around until I got lost and sprained my ankle. This is your fault! You said that animals were nice!"

"You're such an idiot! Do you know how worried I was about you!"

She looked at me strangely and said,

"Aww, worrying about little old me"

"Oh, shut up, let's just go already"

"Whatever you say sir, but you're gonna have to carry me"

"Whatever"

I carried her on my back for a few hours until we got to her house, which wasn't far from the forest.

"Well your home, goodbye"

"Wait! You saved me; you have to at least stay to eat! It's already 8 o'clock, there's no way you can make it back home, you'll starve!"

**sigh** "I guess you're right"

"Yes! Ok, let's go in. Hey daddy, I brought someone with me! He saved my life, and he needs to be fed!"

I had to have a somewhat awkward dinner with them that lasted an hour. I said my goodbyes to her parents and was ready to take my leave. Once I got outside, Suzy started yelling at me again.

"You can't leave! It's way too dark, you'll get lost! You're going to have to stay here and that's final!"

"I have to get home, Suzy, I didn't even lock the door"

"Nonsense, I saw you lock it! Nobody's gonna go there anyway!"

"I have to go, Suzy"

I turned to leave, but…

"Wait!"

I wish I would have just run away, but instead I turned around and received my first kiss.

"I…I love you, Fideswide!"

"I...I..."

"Just tell me what you feel"

I had known her for less than a day, but I knew what my heart was telling me. I brushed her hair back, wiped away the wetness under her eyes and said,

"I love you, Suzy"

Our love was established and our fates were set.

* * * * * *

I hiked through the forest everyday to see her. I taught her the values that my parents taught me. We were so in love that I proposed and married her when we were sixteen. We were too young, so we never had a chance to have children.

On that fateful day, we were happily walking down the sidewalk holding hands on our way to her parent's house to tell them that their daughter was finally pregnant, when a drunk driver drove right onto the sidewalk and ran us both over. An ambulance came and took us to the hospital. I was unconscious, but my wife wasn't.

"What are you doing?" She asked the head doctor

"I'm going to do special procedure, but I only have enough time to save one of you"

"Please, save my husband he deserves it. There's no nicer man on the planet. Please" she faintly said

"If that's what you really want"

"Yes, I want him to live a long happy life" she said with tears sliding down her beautiful face

* * * * * * * *

I was later awakened by a never-ending sound and broke into tears when I saw my dear Suzy lying on her bed without a pulse. Why couldn't it have been me? I know that she sacrificed herself and the baby so that I could be happy, but it was useless. Without her, my life was just a beautiful painting that suddenly had black paint splattered all over it.

I was never truly happy again.


	7. Chapter 7

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are property of YU AIDA ^_^

The original characters are my property 9.9

**[Another Girl Out For Blood]**

**{Zaron}**

It took me a few hours, but I finally escaped Frideswide's giant forest and ran down the dark street. It was very late, and most people were resting in their homes. When I ran around a street corner, I accidentally knocked down a girl. She had a long brown ponytail and looked like she was eighteen.

"What's your problem, kid!" yelled the girl

I thought, "What's _her_ problem?"

"Please stay quiet" I said

"Grr, don't tell me to be quiet, do you_ want_me to hurt you?!"

"No, there's a crazy girl chasing me"

"You must have done something to her, didn't you?!"

"No, I honestly don't know why she's trying to kill me"

"Kill huh. I bet she has a good reason for it, so I'll just let _her_ take care of you"

"Please, you have to help me"

"Why should I help you, it's not like you've ever done anything for me"

"I'll do anything you say, if you help me"

"…Ok, I'll take you with me"

She introduced herself as Celene and told me that she was about to go to another country. She didn't seem like she had a good upbringing, but she took me to a high-class hotel. She took out of a lot of money and got us a room. I wondered how she got that much money. I felt a little awkward, because I figured that she wanted to have sex with me, and that's the last thing I would want to do. When we got to the room, she told me to take off my clothes. I did as she said and took them all off. She got a lock and chains and tied my limbs to the corners of the bed. She spilled out the contents of her bag; a lot of things came out, including a gun. She picked up a whip and used it on me. She laughed and yelled every time she struck me. She then unlocked the chains and bent me over the bed. She grabbed her spiked paddle and started spanking me. It hurt, but I could handle it. She put me face up on the bed and got on top of me saying that I had better give her a good night. After a lot of other painful things, she finally stopped her torture and let me put my clothes back on.

"You're pretty good, kid" said Celene

"Thanks" I said while breathing heavily

"You must've had a lot practice"

I ignored her comment and continued breathing.

"I've done that to a lot of people, but none of them could take it. In fact, most of them died"

"What? It wasn't _that_ bad"

"Ha, I guess you still can't tell. I'm an assassin, so hurting people is my job"

"If you're good at that, then you can keep me safe, right?"

"Yeah, you'll be safe with me"

We talked for a while before we went to bed. From our conversation and her actions, I could tell she was a feminist and a ruthless dominatrix. I had to make sure I didn't anger her, because if I did, she would have given me a terrible death.


	8. Chapter 8

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are property of YU AIDA ^_^

The original characters are my property 9.9

**[Belle Rosamund's Failure]**

**{Belle}**

"Belle, where are you! Belle!" yelled Sir Ballard

I ran into the room wearing my usual cloak and helmet.

"Here I am, sir" I said

"Where were you" Sir Ballard said as he turned on his record player

"I was with your son, sir"

"You're supposed to be here watching over me, not playing around"

"Yes, sir" I sadly said

**- - -**

I am a cyborg from EDEN, the UK's equivalent to Italy's SWA. I am currently in a Scotland castle guarding a man named Ballard and his six-year-old son Bryce. Sir Ballard is a wealthy entrepreneur that has gained many enemies by bankrupting his rivals. Sir Ballard used his money and connections to rent me as a bodyguard, because a lot of those bankrupted people have made death threats. Sir Ballard chose me specifically for my efficiency and uniqueness.

- - -

Sir Bryce followed me into the room and said,

"Daddy, why are you yelling?"

"Be quiet boy, I'm trying to listen to my records" said Sir Ballard

"Yes, daddy"

"Sir, not to sound disrespectful, but that was very mean" I said

"What do _you_ know? You're just a robot" said Sir Ballard

"I am not a robot, I am a cyborg. That means that I'm still part human"

"Robot, human, it doesn't matter. Your sole purpose is to protect me, and you'd better do it"

"Yes, sir"

Sir Bryce went back to his room without even realizing how horrible his father was.

* * * * *

It was late and Sirs Ballard and Bryce were already in their beds sleeping. I was still up and alert as I had been since I got there. Most nights are uneventful and mute, but that night I heard a sound come from outside the castle. That whole day actually had quite a few unknown sounds, which kept me on guard. I walked out the front door to see what was out there.

I didn't see or hear anything, but I felt like I wasn't alone. I carefully patrolled the perimeter. I could feel a warm wind blow on my face, even though it was long past midnight. I kept looking around, until I saw a silhouette walking by the trees. I quietly snuck up behind it, and saw that it was a blonde teenage boy. I stayed hidden behind a tree and told him to identify himself. It seemed like I surprised him.

"Huh! Who's there?" he said

"You must identify yourself or leave the area" I said trying to sound tough

"You're a little girl, aren't you? Didn't anyone teach you manners? You're supposed to introduce _yourself_ first"

"Oh, excuse me, sir. My name is Belle. Now, please tell me who you are"

The boy turned towards my voice and I could see his enchanting pale blue eyes. His beauty made butterflies flutter inside me.

* * * * *

Back at the castle, Ballard was on his way to the restroom. None of the lights were working, so he had to walk through dark halls. He was standing in front of the toilet relieving himself, when he heard footsteps outside the door.

"Who's there?" asked Ballard

Nobody answered back.

"Is that you Belle?"

The only response was a knock on the door.

"Damn kids"

Ballard pulled up his pants and opened the door. He became wide awake once he saw a female silhouette standing a few feet away from him. She was much taller than Belle and was holding something out to him. He extended his hand out towards her and a loud sound rang through the castle's corridors. Bryce was awakened by the noise and went to it's source. The only thing he found was his father bent over the toilet, bled to death from a bullet wound in his neck. Ballard died with his face inches away from his own urine.

* * * * *

He told me that his name was Zaron and that he was looking for a friend of his. I couldn't help but agree to help him find his friend. We talked the whole time and he told me to stop saying sir so much. My heart dropped when he told me that his friend was a girl named Celene, but I felt better when he said that they weren't a couple. We walked through the woods, until the sun started rising.

We finally found the beautiful Celene sitting under a tree.

"Stupid kid, where did you go?!" said Celene

I got a little mad when I heard her say that, until I realized that she sounded like an older sister.

"Hey, you're the one that disappeared!" said Zaron

"Don't blame me, because you need your hand held all the time" said Celene "Hey, who's your little friend?"

"Her name is Belle and she's the one that helped me find you"

"So, you've got yourself a little girlfriend huh?"

That embarrassed me and made my face turned red.

"What! No, she's just a friend!" said Zaron

"Yes, just a friend…" I said

"How old are you?" asked Celene

"I'm 11" I said

"11 and 16. I'm sure you'll get some mean looks, Zaron" teased Celene

"Be quiet" said Zaron

"That remark has earned you a penalty"

"..."

"Well little one, do your parents really let you walk around at night?" asked Celene

Then, I remembered that I had to get back to the castle. They asked if they could come with me, and I said yes. We ran up the road to the castle and when we got there, we found a lot of police cars and an ambulance parked outside it. I quickly jumped behind the bushes and my friends followed.

"_Why_ are we hiding?" asked Celene

"I'm Ballard's secret bodyguard and I can't let them find me with my guns"

"Guns?" asked Zaron

I didn't give Zaron a response, because my attention was on the large covered up body being taken into the ambulance. I assumed it was Ballard, because he was nowhere to be seen. I could see Bryce bawling over his father's death. Some officers tried to comfort him, which wasn't working. I was supposed to be there to protect Ballard; instead I was out with my new friends.

"I can't believe I left him here alone" I said

"Hey, don't' blame yourself. It's his fault for being the selfish pig that he's known for" said Zaron

"Eve is going to be so disappointed"

"Who's Eve?" asked Celene

"She's my boss"

"I'll help you" said Zaron

"Huh?"

I didn't know what he meant, but it sounded brave.

"I'm the one that got you to come with me, so I owe this to you. I'll kill whoever did this" said Zaron

"Count me in too" said Celene

"It's Ok. You don't have too" I said

"I have to do this for you, Belle" said Zaron

"Thank you…the both of you"

* * * * *

We waited until the coast was clear before we investigated. We searched the entire castle.

"Look what I found" said Celene

"Hair" I said

"Cat hair" said Zaron

"The murderer was a cat?"

"Not exactly" said Celene

"It's her. Ballard was murdered by the same girl that killed everyone at my orphanage. Belle, you should go home, this is too dangerous for you" said Zaron

"But…No, I'm not going home a failure. We both want this girl dead, and we can help each other" I said

"You are very brave, Belle. If we're together we may be able to defeat her"

Now, we could both get revenge and I got to spend more time with Zaron.


End file.
